Quote:Bill Buchanan
This is a list of memorable quotes from Bill Buchanan. Day 4 * Mike Novick: The President gave direct orders. You should have restrained Bauer! * Bill Buchanan: With all due respect, restraint is a luxury we can't afford right now. ("Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am") * Audrey Raines: The President made it very clear that he didn't want Prado's rights violated. * Bill Buchanan: That's right, he did make it clear. And he was wrong. * Audrey Raines: We can't just break protocol because we think it's right at the time and expect to get away with it! * Bill Buchanan: Normally, I'd agree with you. But in this case, I'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission. * Audrey Raines: What kind of answer is that? * Bill Buchanan: The answer is, it worked. We got Marwan's location. Audrey, with all due respect, this is not Washington, D.C. Policy and politics do not always work on the front line, which is where we are today. * Audrey Raines: Yes, well, Charles Logan is a politician, and he is not going to give you forgiveness. I hope this does not come back to haunt you or Jack. * Bill Buchanan: If what we did gets us to Marwan, we'll live with it. ("Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am") * Bill Buchanan: It is absolutely unacceptable I was kept out of the loop on this. * Tony Almeida: That's the way Jack wanted to play it. * Bill Buchanan: You don't work for Jack, you work for me!. ("Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am") * Bill Buchanan: Chloe, we're in an active code. We don't have time for your personality disorder, you understand me? ("Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am") Day 5 * Lynn McGill: Sit down, Mr. Buchanan. * Bill Buchanan: Would you stop with the "Mr. Buchanan"? * Lynn McGill: Sit down, Bill. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Spenser Wolff: Sir, I'd like to talk to a lawyer. * Bill Buchanan: Forget about a lawyer! We're in a middle of a terrorist crisis. There are lives on the line. You're going to tell us what you've been doing here, and you're going to tell us now! ("Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Lynn McGill: I'm not about to start considering disobeying a direct order from the White House! * Bill Buchanan: That's because you don't have the experience to know any better! ("Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm") * Tony Almeida: My wife was killed this morning right in front of my eyes, and nobody here has told me who did it or why. * Bill Buchanan: The investigation is ongoing, Tony. * Tony Almeida: Come on, Bill. I used to work here. I know that's what you say to people when you don't wanna tell 'em the truth. * Bill Buchanan: The truth is you're not an agent anymore. What you're asking me is classified. Tony, it doesn't matter what I tell you, there's nothing you can do. * Tony Almeida: I know there's nothing I can do, look at me for God's sake! I just wanna know who did it. I think for the sake of all the years I've given this place and all the sacrifices I've made, I think I deserve to know, don't you? * Bill Buchanan: All I can tell you is Michelle's murder was part of bigger plan to supply terrorists with Sentox nerve gas. * Tony Almeida: Who's behind it? Who's responsible, Bill? * Bill Buchanan: The highest we've been able to get up the chain of command is someone you might know from when he worked here. Christopher Henderson. * Tony Almeida: What? Why? * Bill Buchanan: We're working on it, Tony. * Tony Almeida: Don't let him get away with this, Bill. Don't you let him cut a deal. * Bill Buchanan: I won't. ("Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Jack Bauer: I'm being set up. This time by President Logan. He was complicit in David Palmer's assassination. * Bill Buchanan: (looks over at Wayne Palmer) By God, you're serious. ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Bill Buchanan: (to Miles Papazian) You have no idea what you're dealing with, you little ass kisser. ("Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am") * Bill Buchanan: (to Karen Hayes) I know Jack. I don't always agree with his methods, but I trust his judgment. ("Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am") Day 6 * Bill Buchanan: (about Jack Bauer) I thought I was prepared but he's worse than I thought, much worse. ("Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: It was my fault, you can fire me if you want. * Bill Buchanan: I'd fire both of you but right now I can't afford to lose the man power! ("Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am") * Bill Buchanan: We have to do better than we're doing, and we have to to it faster! ("Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am") * Karen Hayes: You don't think that I've thought this through? * Bill Buchanan: No I don't. * Karen Hayes: You don't think that I don't know what this means to you? * Bill Buchanan: No I don't! ("Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am") * Jack Bauer: Nadia's ordered us back to CTU in chopper one, I'm gonna take it. * Bill Buchanan: I'll fly. ("Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am") * Josh Bauer: (after Bill turns helicopter away from Jack) Where are we going? * Bill Buchanan: Back to CTU * Josh Bauer: No we can't, we have to go back for him! * Bill Buchanan: Jack's not ready to go back yet. ("Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am") * Nadia Yassir: Where's Jack? * Bill Buchanan: He fell from the chopper into the ocean during the extraction. He made it to shore, he's fine. * Nadia Yassir: Why didn't you pick him up? * Bill Buchanan: He didn't want me to. * Nadia Yassir: I don't understand, we need to find him. * Bill Buchanan: We'll never find him, not if he doesn't want us to. Let him go. ("Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am") Day 7 *'Bill Buchanan:' (last lines) You're the only one who I know can do this, Jack. Find out who Juma's working with. ("Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm") Category:Bill Buchanan Buchanan, Bill